Primal Instinct
by Hells Fire Fox
Summary: What happens when Marshall is house broken? can Everest help him gain his wild side back or is he a house dog forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey Im back and bringing you the first chapter of Primal Instinct hope you enjoy it and as always please check out Cat 137 and Marcogalamich pages and with that lets get right into it.**

Marshall: Primal Instinct

It was a sunny day In New Orleans and the webber family was just walking up. The smell of bacon on the grill had awoken the family dog. As the dog dot up and stretched, he walked into the bedroom where his human was sleeping. The dog attacked his face with licks and barks, as the boy slowly woke up he up his glasses on and greeted his furry companion.

Connor: "Hey Marsh, hows your morning?"

Marshall:" its good, I love bacon and power puppy kible."

*bark bark*

Connor: " ok ok Marsh, I love you to buddy."

Marshall: " why doesn't he understand me?"

Alisha: "Connor, breakfast is ready, theres bacon."

Connor: "Coming mom!"

Connor got dressed and then went to the bathroom.

Marshall: "Come on your taking forever!"

* Bark Bark Bark*

Connor: "Occupied."

Marshall just sat outside the door waiting for his human to come out.

Connor: "ok boy, all done lets go eat!"

Marshall: "Thank you thats what I like to hear!"

*bark*

As the boy and his pup went down stairs the smell of bacon, *sniff* eggs * oranges * Syrup * Waffles * filled his nose.

Marshall: "Oh so yummy."

As connor sat down to eat at the table his father glanced over his newspaper.

Ethan: "I think Marshall wants a treat."

Marshall: "Yes please, See the big guy knows whats up!"

*Bark Bark*

Connor: "Ok buddy, catch."

Connor threw the bacon strip into the air and Marshall jumped and grabbed it midpoint. Marshall had downed it in a second, without even having a second thought of tasting it.

Marshall: "MMMM."

Ethan: "Hurry up Connor your going to be late to school if you don't catch the buss."

Connor: "Ok Dad."

Connor hopped down from the chair leaving his plate behind. Ethan continued to read his paper.

Marshall: "If I could just get the leftovers..."

Marshall had jumped his front paws onto the table in a desperate chance to grab what Connor had left behind.

Alisha: "Get off the table Marshall, down."

Marshall: "Awww, but I just want..."

*Bark *bark* whimper*

Marshall: "well I'll go check on my human."

* groan *

Marshall left the kitchen to go see where Connor had gone of to, Marshall noticed that Connor had that big bag with pouches on his back.

Marshall: "Oh no every day he gets on this big yellow thing, with circles and I don't see him for the whole day."

* Whimper *

Connor: "Come on Marsh I got to go to School, I'll see you later tonight bud, I promise."

Marshall not wanting Connor to go to this so called " School " had followed him out the door to the spot where he stand every morning.

The School Bus had pulled up and the doors opened. Marshall had attempted to grab Connor's pants.

Marshall: "Please, they will do horrible things to you like, make you do math."

* Bark Whimper*

Connor: "Go home now Marshall."

The Buss doors closed leaving a sad marshal in the driveway.

Marshall: "Please don't go Connor, come back."

* Whimper*

Alisha: "Marshall, Come on buddy, house."

Marshall slowly trotted up the driveway to the house. He went inside and plopped himself on his dog bed and glanced at the picture of Connor.

Marshall: "Well at least I have that little Connor in the Glass box."

* whine *

Ethan had walked over to Marshall and rubbed his head.

Ethan: "how about we go for a walk."

Marshall's ears shot up when he heard the w word.

Marshall: "Yes yes yes I love walks I love to sniff and pee."

* Bark bark bark *

Ethan: "ok Marsh lets go get your collar."

Ethan put the collar over Marshall's head and slid it to his neck.

Ethan: "ok lets go."

Marshall and Ethan walked down the street and past Marshall's favorite peeing spot. Ethan as always stoped to let Marshall go. After they walked own to Main street and Ethan passed another dog that had no leash no collar, the dog didn't look like a dog, but more like a wolf.

Ethan had stopped to sit on the bench to look at his phone.

Marshall: "Hi Im Marshall."

Everest: "Why are you on a leash? Why do you smell like furniture and oatmeal? WHY ARE YOU WITH A HUMAN?

Marshall: "uhhh I well you see there is this human named Connor and he is like my favorite."

Marshall was cut off by Ethan.

Ethan: "Come on Marsh lets go."

As Everest walked away shaking her tail, Marshall couldn't take his eyes off her butt. she was unlike any thing he had ever seen before. so sexy

Marshall: "Wow she is hot."

Everest glanced back at Marshall and she shot him a wink.

Marshall: "Soooo sexy."

Marshall's tongue was hanging out of is mouth.

As the Ethan and Marshall walked back down Main Street and back to the house, Marshall laid down on his dog bed and dreamed of a husk named Everest.

A/N there is the first chapter of Primal Instinct hope you enjoyed it and I will see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 Everest's bribe

A/N hey guys I'm back with the second chapter to primal instincts so lets get right into it.

Everest: "Hey there Marshall wanna come _play_?"

Marshall: "Oh yea, Everest, I wanna do that sexy butt of yours, turn around and let me lay it on you."

Everest: "OK then but you will have to catch me first."

As Everest walked away Marshall was frantic to keep up.

Marshall: "Hey Everest s-slow down, wait for me please come back."

No Matter how fast Marshall ran he couldn't keep up with Everest. as she ran faster, Marshall was out. of reach of her.

Marshall started to hear voices in his head. "Marshall, buddy hey marsh."

Snap back to reality

Marshall: "It was just a dream?"

* sniff * whimper *

Connor was standing over Marshall as Marshall got up to his feet he had a boner between his legs.

Connor: "Marsh you are so cute when you run in your sleep."

Marshall: "I had a dream about this Husky named Everest and I really wanted to catch her but she was too fast I couldn't keep up."

* bark* Whine* whimper* Bark*

Connor: "Yea I love you to buddy."

Marshall: "If you don't understand, maybe I can show you."

Marshall tugged on Connor's pants begging him to follow him. Marshall Started running out the door to where he met Everest.

Connor: "Hey Marsh wait...stop, comeback here now. Marshall."

Marshall didn't stop with Connor running behind him, Marshall ran out to Main Street where he looked for Everest.

Connor: "Come on bud, lets go back home."

Marshall: "No I can't I have to find her."

*Bark* Bark*

Connor: "What do you want?"

Marshall: "Ihave to find Everest."

Just then Marshall spotted the husky. Marshall ran up to her with Connor behind him.

Everest: "Hey Marshall why is there a miniaturized human following you? Is he your servant?"

Marshall: "No this is my human Connor."

All Connor heard was low moans and growls, but he knew they were talking about something.

Marshall: "Come with me please, I can show you so much."

Everest: "What and be by those baby faced voiced humans? ugh No thanks but you should come with me."

Marshall: "Please just for one night. please?"

Everest: "Fine, but only for one night."

Marshall: "yes!"

Everest: "ahem!"

Marshall: "Oh yea!"

Back at the house.

Connor: "Mom, dad look who Marshall found, a new friend."

Ethan: "Well Marshall quite the ladies pup."

Everest: "Well look at you maybe we should have a little fun."

Marshall: "Oh yes please."

*bark * Bark*

Alisha: "Oh aren't they the cutest couple ever?"

Ethan: "OK Connor go get washed up for dinner."

Connor: "OK Dad."

Everest was laying on Marshall's pup bed with him. Marshal snuggled up next to her but she pushed him away.

Everest: "OK Mr save the romance for tonight."

Marshall: "*sigh*

Everest: "Don't worry I'll give you plenty of _Attention_."

Marshall: "I like the sound of that."

After dinner Connor had gotten his teeth rushed and pup his pajamas on and got ready for bed.

XXX lemon XXX

Around midnight Everest gently picked Marshall up and placed him on her back.

Everest covered his mouth with her paw and woke him up.

Marshall: "Hmmmm?"

Everest: "Shhhh."

Marshall immediately know what was happening and had a semi boner. Everest looked down and saw his member and pushed Marshall onto his back and went down stairs. She then got on top of him.

Everest: "Are you ready to have some fun?"

Marshall nodded and Everest started to kiss him deeply shoving her tongue into his mouth spitting saliva into him. Marshall moaned and kissed back pushing his tongue onto hers. two minutes later she broke the kiss, and gasped for air.

Everest: "How did you like that?"

Marshall: "I loved it don't stop."

Everest then proceed to nibble his neck, leaving small marks on both sides. This caused Marshall to moan in pleasure. Everest then went lower to his stomach and began to lick it tickleing marshall.

Marshall: "Ohh don't s-sto-p Everest this feels soo good."

Everest then without wasting a second engulfed Marshall's entire six inch boner and began to suck it.

Marshall: "Oh fuck oh oh yea Everest don't stop."

Marshall: "oh fuck Everest i'm cumming!"

Marshall pushed her head down further causing him to moan even more. Then he exploded in her mouth with some cum leaking out of the side of her mouth.

Everest: "Ready for the main course?"

Marshall was panting and nodded to Everest.

Everest: "Ok then."

Everest stuck her butt up in the air and curled her tail around Marshall's cock

Everest: "Take me Marshall do me straight in the hole and make me your bitch."

Marshall then pushed his cock into her warm, wet vagina and began to thrust his whole length in leaving out his knot he trusted faster and harder.

Everest: "oh fuck yea oh yea oh my god your so big."

Marshall: "your so tight and, wet oh god oh yea this feels amazing."

Five more minutes of thrusting Marshall exploded but then Everest pushed Marshall down causing him to knot Everest.

Both moaned in pure wet pleasure.

Marshall: "Everest I noted you I'm so sorry I."

Everest turned and kissed Marshall.

Everest: "I know and I like it this way."

Marshall: "Won't I make you pregnant?"

Everest: "Yes and we can run away and raise our pups in the forest together."

Marshall rocked back into Everest causing her to moan.

Marshall: "I'd love to Everest."

Marshall pulled out his knot and member causing Everest some pain in her ass.

she then garbed his member again and trusted it into her butt.

Marshall thought to himself "Its finally happening I'm inside her butt."

marshall had fallen asleep from the amazing sex and Everest pulled Marshall out of her. She layed him down and cuddled up next to him.

Everest: "I love you Marshall."

A/N what a sexy chapter thanks to MJ for helping me write this one and as always please check out Alpha Cat 137 and Marcogalamich pages and I will see all of you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 Marshall in the City

A/N Hey guys 3 chapter in one day wow Im just bored because I have no college classed today so I thought why not do three chapter of PI so here is the third.

As the sunlight shown in thought the window Marshall had woken up next to Everest.

Marshall: "Good morning my love."

Everest: "Did you have fun last night because I know I did you passed out on me."

Marshall: "Oh yea well, sorry about that."

Everest finally opened her eyes she stretched and yawned.

Everest: "What are you starting at Marsh? is it my sexy bod?"

Everest had cum all over her vaginal area and butt.

Everest: "Whoops!"

Everest licked herself clean and flattened her fur.

Everest: "Well it seems we are the only two up. Want to have some morning sex?"

Marshall: "Na."

Everest: "who could turn down that offer, come on just a little?"

Marshall: "I've been thinking about what you said and I've made my decision."

Everest: "And..."

Marshall: "I want to come with you to the forest."

Marshall grabbed her paw.

Marshall: "Lets go and leave this place together."

Everest tackled Marshall giving him small nibbles on the neck which caused him to moan. As he grabbed her butt, he then lifted her head up and plunged her into a passionate kiss.

Everest: "Im a mother and your a father, I didn't think you would say yes."

Marshall: "When do we leave?"

Everest was about to answer when Ethan walked down the stairs.

Ethan: "Morning Marsh I see you made a friend."

Everest: "Back off you... human hes my mate."

*Bark*

Ethan: "No you don't bark at me stupid dog I need my coffee."

Ethan had waled into the kitchen to get his morning coffee.

Everest: "God these humans are bad horrible, do they always treat you like this?"

Marshall: "NO they just think that we are rebels and want to shatter pup society."

Everest just stared at Marshall with a blank expression.

Everest: "Ok then well we better get moving if we are going to make it to the forest by nightfall."

Marshall: "Wait I..."

Everest: "What is it now you goof? Come on lets go."

Marshall: "I-I have to say goodbye to Connor."

Everest: "Fine you have five minutes or I'm dragging you out, not by the scruff, by the ears!"

Marshall nodded in complete agreement.

Marshall had ran up to Connors room and jumped onto him sending the boy into a mix of fear and anger.

Connor: "what the fuck you stupid mutt can't you see its 5 in the morning."

Marshall: "I-I just wanted to s-say good-good bye."

Connor: "Get out!"

Connor still tired pointed to the door as he scolded Marshall.

Marshall: "Im sorry."

As Marshall walked back down to Everest he sulked his head and shoulders.

Everest: "Well how did it go?"

Marshall: "I don't wanna talk about it."

Everest hugged Marshall and told him that everything would be ok.

Marshall: "Lets just go, ok."

Everest: "ok."

As Ethan was drinking his coffee and waking up he saw the two.

Ethan: "Marsh whats up buddy?"

Marshall and Everest just kept walking.

Ethan: "Marshall?"

as the two walked out the pup door all marshal said was *Bark*

Everest: "Ok if we hear north we should reach the forest wearing by nightfall."

Marshall: "all I said was "Goodbye."

Everest: "Listen baby we can get through this we have each other and we have the strongest thing ever...love."

Marshall: "Ok love."

Ethan had gone upstairs to wake up Connor.

Connor: "Dad wheres Marshall?

Ethan: "I don't know but he walked out the door."

Connor: " good I'm glad he is gone."

On the inside he was sad heartbroken but he didn't show it.

Later In the city:

Marshall: "Everest did you find anything?"

Everest's head popped out to the top of the dumpster she had a coffee filter, apple core, fish guts, and a half eaten sandwich.

Everest: "Well the coffee won't taste that good but it will give us energy, the apple core will give us some nutrition, the fish will give us some protein, and the half eaten sandwich has mayonnaise on it. So take your pick"

Marshall: "you can have the Apple, and we can split the coffee grounds. we can salvage the half sandwich, and we can toss the guts, I'm not eating that."

Everest: "Oh come on its not that bad, Its like that human food you always ate."

Marshall: "so it tastes like bacon?"

Everest lied thru her teeth.

Everest: "Uh yea sure it tastes like bacon."

Marshall had eaten a bite but when he did Everest held his mouth closed and forced him to eat.

Everest: "Come on Marshall you gotta eat something."

Marshall: "MMMPH E-VR-S-T."

As Everest held his mouth closed she had made sure he swallowed it.

Everest: "Now then, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Marshall had taken a bite of apple to wash down the taste of bloody fish guts.

Everest: "you will eat Marshall I will baby you through it if I have to."

Marshall: "Make me!"

Everest turned Marshall around and rubbed his butthole and slipping a finger inside. As he moaned she shoved the half sandwich in his mouth causing him to gag.

Marshall: "ok ok I'll eat then but I wish I was eating your pussy."

Everest: "Thank you sweetie you have to keep your strength up."

Everest brushed her tail under Marshall's chin.

Marshall: "Oh I love the smell of her sexy butt and vagina."

Everest: "Marsh come over here and try this Coffee grinds."

Everest thought to her self Maybe I need a little trick.

Marshall had gone over to Everest who had grabbed his cock and stroked it. As Marshall had opened his mouth to moan Everest shoved the Coffee grinds int his mouth.

Everest: "I will baby you through this eating."

Marshall wanted bacon. He didn't want this garbage.

Back at the house Ethan had called all of their relatives to see if they had seen Marshall but none had seen him.

Connor: "He's gone and I yelled at him."

Ethan: "Don't worry Buddy we will find him ok?"

Connor just nodded.

Back in the city

Everest: "Well now that I force fed you lets get moving its roughly two hour walk.

A/N: There is the third chapter of PI hope you enjoyed it and as always please review and check out Cat 137 and Marcogalgamich pages. And I will see all of you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 Everest's kingdom

A/N: Hey guys I'm back bringing you the the fourth chapter in Primal Instinct

It was turning to night over the city and Marshall and Everest weren't getting very far.

Marshall: "how much longer is this going to take?"

Everest: "Well if you would quit whining we would get somewhere. Look I had hoped that we would have gotten further but I have to baby you thru everything."

Marshall just whimpered and lowered his ears.

Everest: "Aww chin up Marsh, I'll help you thru this."

Marshall: "Thank you Everest."

Everest: "Get down."

Everest grabbed Marshall and covered his mouth with her paw, as the two hid behind a wall. Marshall attempted to get Everest's paw off his mouth, with resulted in her holding him harder.

Everest: "Shut up Marsh."

Everest reached down to his cock and rubbed it. Marshal just moaned silently.

Everest thought to her self: "There that should keep him quiet."

Marshall had no idea what had happened but he just was enjoying Everest's paw on his cock.

Everest had been silent for five minutes before letting Marshall go.

Marshall: "I don't know what tat was about, but I liked it."

Marshall's tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

Everest: "there were two wolves over there. I can't let them see me."

Marshall:"Why not Eve?"

Everest: "Its complicated."

Marshall: "I just liked being rubbed."

Everest: "Well it docent take much to make you do what I want."

Marshall: "I just like sex I guess."

Everest: "I can see that."

Marshall and Everest continued to walk down the Cities outer limits, until they got to the suburbs.

Everest: "The woods is just a mile over that hill and beyond the tree."

Marshall: "So how do we get there?"

Everest: "Are you serious?"

Everest plunged Marshall into a french kiss plunging her tongue into his mouth.

Everest: "We walk you idiot."

Marshall: "Oh yea... duh I knew that."

Everest: "Uh no ya didn't. You are gullible and cute."

Marshall thought to himself "I love her sexiness!"

Everest: "we should hurry its getting dark."

Marshall: "Ok *yawn*"

Everest: "Well why Don't I carry you?"

Marshall: "Really?"

Everest: "NO!"

Everest had slapped Marshall's butt.

Everest: "Come on lazy dick, get going!"

Marshall rubbed his butt and whimpered slightly.

Marshall: "All right there I'm going."

Everest: "Thank you sweetie, You may just earn yourself a reward."

Marshall's ears perked up and he had some dirty thoughts.

As the two came to the edge of the forest, Everest barked.

Marshall: "why d-"

Everest grabbed Marshall's mouth holding it closed.

Everest: "Shut up!"

Marshall just sat there with Everest over him. As two wolves came out there had greeted Everest. One was male and the other was female.

Lu: "Is this a prisoner?"

Everest: "No he is my _Significant other_."

Cloud: "Very well then Queen."

Everest: "Shut up not with Marshall in front of you dumb nuts."

Everest had covered Marshall's ears.

Lu: "ok geez cloud don't piss her off."

Everest Walked into the forest with Marshall, as she let him go she ducked underneath him and carried him onto her back.

Marshall: "Uh Everest..."

Everest: "Shut up Marshall, keep quiet and don't talk unless I tell you to. Got it?"

Marshall just nodded.

Everest walked up the row of wolves and placed Marshall onto of the rock. Everest then joined him atop the rock and held out both her paws.

Everest: "Wolves of the forest clan, I have chosen my mate and heir to the kingdom. I now will introduce you to my mate Marshall."

all the wolves bowed down as Everest motioned her paw towards Marshall.

Marshall just sat there waiting for something to happen.

Everest: "You have to bite my neck and draw blood to become a king. Hurry up Marshall."

Everest held her neck over Marshall. As Marshall winced, he slowly bit into her neck. Then All the wolves howled.

Everest winced at the bite and then grabbed Marshall and Kissed him tasting her own blood in front of everyone.

Everest: "You did it Marsh you saved the kingdom."

Marshall was confused at what had just happened.

Marshall: "What happened Why... your a Queen?"

Everest: "Its customary to mark another ones mate. Your a king now."

Marshall: "ME a King what."

Everest held his mouth closed as she stroked his dick. witch caused him to moan.

Everest: "Love you no matter how much of a pup you are."

Just then a wolf had bursted thru the door panting.

Everest: "Samuel what on earth could be so important that you would interrupt a customs?"

Cat: "Shall I escort him out my Queen?"

Everest: "No I want to hear what he has to say."

Cat: "Verywell."

Samuel: "My Queen the Southern clan was spotted on the primal territory!"

all the wolves had been shocked including Everest, who Immediately called the Military chief Kaiser forth.

Kaiser: "My queen."

Everest: "Deploy the wolf clan Militia."

Kaiser: "Squad one formation, Squad two formation, Squad three Formation , move out flank east."

The Wolves bolted out of the gates upon hearing their orders.

Everest: "Marshall we have to go to the neutral grounds."

As the pack leader of the Southern clan Drake and his mate Jenny entered the Forest clan territory they could see the wolf militia charging toward them. As the two packs met in the middle Kaiser spoke.

Kaiser: "You have no business in this territory leave now!"

Drake: "I wish to speak with your queen."

Kaiser had given a whistle to one of the wolves to bring Everest to the front.

Everest and Marshall made their way to the front as the Militia had moved out of the way Immediately.

Everest: "On what terms would you ever think of coming here?"

Jenny: "Oh shut it slut you know why we are here."

Everest knew very well why they were here. Everest had broken customs. If she was to mate with another that was not from the southern pack it will result in the forest clan being slaughtered.

Everest: "IM the leader of the forest clan, and you are on my territory. Kaiser remove them with force."

Kaiser: "Formation halt, Charge."

Everest had flung Marshall onto her back and ran back to the gates as fast as possible.

Everest: "Samuel close the fucking gates now."

Everest had set the puzzled and confused Marshall down and she kissed him putting her tongue into his mouth.

Samuel: "but my queen what about the Militia?"

Everest: "Pull them back NOW!"

Samuel let out a sharp howl and Kaiser had called a full retreat.

Everest: "Where is the rest of the Militia? You left with 200 and you bring back 98!"

Kaiser: "My queen they ripped us apart we pushed them back but the flanked our right."

Everest: "I don't want to hear it Marshall come with me we have to take care of this!"

Everest had taken Marshall to her cave in the side of the cliff.

Everest: "We need me to be pregnant."

Marshall: "Why?"

Everest: "So they can't kill us. if I become pregnant it is against the treaty to kill a queen bearing an heir."

Everest: "We have to mate until I'm pregnant."

Marshall had just heard the best thing in his life.

A/N I want to put a thanks out to Cat137, TitanFlame, Marco, and Samuelwong for letting them use their OC'S in my chapter and as always please check out their pages and I will see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 The Siege on the forest clan

A/N Hey guys I'm back with the final chapter to Primal Instinct and don't know of I will do a Sequel PM me or leave a review if you want a sequel and that lets get right into it.

Everest: "Marshall remember when we first had sex?

Marshall: "Yea it was amazing, I loved every minute of it."

Everest: "Look nows not the time for foreplay we need to make a pup, so the southern clan won't reign down upon our asses."

Marshall: "Ok I-"

Everest grabbed Marshall's cock and pushed it up into her vagina causing her to moan.

Everest: "Oh fuck yea, Come on Marsh cum in me, I need to be pregnant. Come on thrust."

Marshall: "OH yea this feels so good. I love your wetness."

Everest: "Marshall so help me I will jerk you off and manually put your seeds in me now thrust."

Marshall began to thrust in and out of her pussy witch casued both of them to moan.

Everest: "OHHH your so big and hard. this feels amazing!"

Marshall: "oh oh oh fu-fu-fuck Everest this feels like fucking heaven."

Everest: "Come on make your stupid cock cum already."

Everest wrapped her paw around Marshall's balls and played with them.

Marshall: "Everest I'M CUMING."

Everest: "Push your knot into me now Marshall."

Marshall thrusted hard into Everest's tight hole and came into her causing the both of them to moan out in pleasure.

Marshall: "Everest im stuck in you."

Everest: "I love it."

Everest bucked her hips back into Marshall causing him to go deeper.

Marshall: "Ohh fuck Eve ohh."

Everest: "I need you to forcefully pull your huge ass knot, out of me."

Marshall: "I dont want to hurt you."

Everest: "Your going to hurt me either way. one if I don't get pregnant. and two if you pull out of me."

Marshall: "Ok ready Everest this may hurt."

As marshall put his hind legs against Everest he pulled his knot out from her pussy.

Everest: "OW Marshall it hurts. Its spreading my vagina walls. Oh fuck."

Marshall: "Oh fuck its out."

Marshall's knot was the size of a gulf ball but as fast as he got it out Everest put it up her ass rocking back into him and his cock went up her butt.

Everest: "I need you to push your knot into my butt."

Marshall: "Why but you can't get pregnant."

Everest: "It just feels good ok now do it."

Marshall worked his cock into her warm ass. As he pushed down into her she let out moans of painful pleasure.

Everest: "OW OW OW OW OH Fuck it feels so- good Marshall thrust now."

Marshall thrusted in what little room his knot allowed and he came into her ass.

Everest: OH FFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKK."

Marshall pulled his knot out of Everest's asshole.

Everest then bent over and began to suck his rod.

Marshall: "Ohh EVE please don't stop please keep going."

Everest twirled her tongue around his knot causing him pure pleasure it tasted like shit but Everest didn't mind. Just before he came Everest stuck his cock back up her wet vagina and Marshall came hard into it.

Everest panting: "T-There T-that should d-do it. Oh my god Marshall that was amazing."

Marshall: "Yea you really know how to have a good time."

Everest: "One last treat."

Everest pushed he furry breasts onto Marshall's face practically suffocating the poor dally.

Everest: "Oh yea get up in there knock them around Marsh."

Marshall enjoyed every second of this. He loved the feeling of her warm breasts on his face

Everest then got off of Marshall who just was in pure pleasure.

Everest: "Ok Marshall lets hope that worked. Play times over."

Marshall: "Aww But I loved it."

Everest: "Oh you poor thing maybe we will do some more tonight."

Marshall : "Ok."

Everest lead Marshall out of the cave and back to the front of the pack. Everest went over to Kaiser.

Everest: "call back the southern clan. I have news for them."

Kaiser had reported to Samuel who had ran of to the southern territory. two hours later Drake and Jenny were spotted on the forest clan's territory, but something wasn't right.

Kaiser: Where is Samuel he should have been back by now."

Everest: "Shut up and call the guard I need 50 Soldiers."

Kaiser assigned the wolves to Everest and Marshall, and Everest ran out to meet the southern clan.

Drake: "You are breaking the treaty. You have no heir and yet you mate with that pathetic sack of garbage."

Everest: "Fuck The treaty I am a queen and I will do what I please."

Jenny: "Shut up slut, we have one of your own."

Two southern wolves revealed Samuel bloody and beaten.

Everest: "So you think THAT will change my mind, it won't I don't need any threats because I have an heir and if you kill me you have broken the law. The Pup society will reign down upon you ass."

Samuel: "Fuck you Everest Im totally worth something, your bluffing."

Everest: "First kill him then, return to your stupid hole that you crawled out of."

Drake: "Why you little piece of Sh*t"

Jenny leapt at Marshall and Drake leapt at Everest and then...

Kaiser: What yo you think is going on out there?"

Cat call in the pet society national guard put them on high alert to our location

Cat: "Yes Kaiser."

Cloud: "I don't fucking know whats going on. The two were in the cave for a long time proably getting it on."

Lu: "shut up you perv that because Everest needed an Heir to the throne to have immunity from being killed."

Drake and Jenny walked up to the gates with a beaten Marshall and a knocked out Everest and a dead Samuel. They threw them down and then breached the gates into the village of the forest clan.

Inside they slaughtered the 50 soldiers. All the wolves ran or fought back but then a loud rumbling was heard. The Pup society had dropped in and opened fired with a 50 cal. machine gun.

Kaiser: "Cat Open the safe house get Marshall and Everest in now and get the doctor down there with then. GOD FUCK DAM DAM DAM DAM I'm it!"

Kaiser had then blacked out and all he saw was a massacre.

A/N The siege on the forest clan has begun Shit just hit the fan Please PM me OC for the next chapter of the war and as always please check out Cat 137 and Marco pages and with that I will se you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 the war of the clans

A/N I have gotten lots of requests to continue with PI so here is part two chapter 6 and with that lets get right into it.

The Pet society had dropped into the inner walls of the city and opened fire upon the Southern clan Kaiser and Cat were throwing flaming pinecones and Mozeltov cocktail bombs.

Cat: "Kaiser your shot."

Kaiser: "Duh you think I don't know that. They shot me in the god damn liver its the hardest working organ in a pups body."

Cat: "Your bleeding pretty bad Kaiser."

Kaiser: "I *grunt * Think it went straight thru."

Kaiser had fallen to his knees holding his side and then blackness.

Cat: "Oh shit Fuck."

Cat was caught in the cross fire he had been shot in the foot and the rear leg.

Cat: "Shit gotta get them to the bunker."

Lu and Cloud were gunning down the southern clan. they were on Cats left and right.

Chainz was manning the tank canon.

Chainz: "Load supercharge point delay."

Devin: "CLEAR!"

Chainz: "Fire."

Devin: "On the way."

*boom*

the tank round blew up the building and the southern clans army ran out many on fire.

Chainz: "Bow gunner squirt those assholes running to the fields."

Kodiak manned the bow gun and started firing 50 cal. rounds mowing the wolves down.

Chainz: "there in the ditch Canon 14 yards traverse left 220 down."

Devin: "Clear."

Chainz: "Fire!"

Devin: "On the way."

The tank canon had blown up the machine gun and ignited the grenades blowing up the southern clan's wolves.

Chainz: "That was beautiful give me another one."

Devin loaded the canon again.

Devin: "Clear!"

Chainz: "Fire."

* Boom *

Devin: "panzer four o'clock!"

Chainz: "Shit shit shit mow em."

The wolf fired the Panzer penetrating the tank and blowing right thru Devin's chest.

Kodiak: "of fucking god."

Devin panting: "FUCK FU FU F-"

Chainz: "Get up-"

Kodiak: "Shit."

Before he could finish the wolf had reloaded and shot the Panzer at the engine blowing the tank into a ball of flames.

*On top of the lookout post there was a sniper from the southern clan and his crosshairs were set to Cats head*

Cat: "Lu grenade."

Lu Stood up in front of Cat as the sniper fired.

Lu: "Here take i-"

*Crack*

Lu's body had slumped to the ground as blood poured out of her forehead.

Cat: "Holly fuck Cloud, Sniper 15 yards east 20 down, light him up."

Cloud thew a cocktail bomb and on impact lit the sniper into flames. As he fell out of the watch tower the fall had snapped his neck.

Cat: "Thats it burn to the fucking ground."

Cloud: "Behind you!"

Cloud threw his dagger witch stuck into a southern wolves throat.

Wolf: * Sputter * Gag *

Cloud: "How much longer can we keep this up?"

Cat: "lay down some smokes, grab Marshall and Everest and get to the safe house."

Cat had grabbed Kaiser and put him under the rock platform giving his unconscious friend some cover.

Cloud: "Gotta get to Marshall and Everest."

The two were all the way across the court yard but then Cloud had turned his head around to hear a familiar voice.

Drake: "Nighty night."

*Smack*

Cloud was then thrown down as Drake was about go and take Marshall and Everest.

Cat: "Shit gotta stop him from..."

Cat pulled his 1832 8 mag revolver out of his inner holster pocket but upon doing so was then bashed in the back by a wolf. Struggling to shoot he fired at Drake and shot him thru the lung. As drake fell to the ground straining for air Jenny grabbed him and looked back to Cat. Cat had tried to shoot but let them escape.

One of the forest clan militants had aided Cat to his feet but was then shot. Cat had ducked and ran towards Marshall and Everest.

*Bang*

Cat: "Fuck ahh..."

Cat had been shot in the shoulder.

Cat had turned and shot a wolf straight thru his face shield sending shards of kevlar into his skull.

Cat was knocked out after being hit to the temple with the butt of a gun.

Cat awoke in the safe house with Marshall and Everest on a bad next to him. A masked dog had saved the three. He was banged up and hooked up to a machine

Misty: "You should watch your back more often. could of put a bullet in your head if I wanted to."

Cat strained too sit up.

Cat: "Who are you? You hit me in the head but then save me and the king and Queen you're not an enemy."

The war is outside and you are hooked up to a respirator, so if you don't want to die don't pull out those wires.

Misty: "I saved the king and queens ass and also yours. Oh and sorry about the harsh transport I had to blend in to the Pup society."

Cat: "Take off the mask.

Misty had removed the mask and what Cat saw shocked his world.

Misty: "Hi Dad."

A/N and there is part two of PI please review and PM me your OC ( need as many as possible ) and as always please check out Cat 137 and Marco pages. Also shout out to Cat Thanks to him for letting me use his OCS, and If you like this story please vote on my polls and I will see you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7 crossing the borders

A/N Hey guys I'M back and bringing you the 7th chapter to Primal instinct part two. Lets get right into it.

Cat grabbed Misty and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Misty: "Oh dad I missed and love you too but we have to get Marshall and Everest out of here."

Cat: "H-How did you get here."

Misty pulled a silver badge out of her pocket.

Misty: "I am a field medic for the Pup Society."

Cat: "Oh I had thought I'd lost you, Hurry we need to get Everest and Marshall to the Pup society so we can get backup.

Misty: "I can't I have to tend to the wounded here. I love you Dad but I've called an old friend Delgado."

Cat just scowled.

Cat: "Screw that guy he Barley smuggled us back across the border to safety on our last mission."

Misty: "Aww come on dad he has changed. just give it a chance."

Misty kissed her dad goodbye and Cat carried Marshall and Everest out.

Out past the Primal territory ( Neutral zone ) Everest and Marshall had woken up.

Everest: "what what the Marshall wake up we are being dognapped. Let go of me you sack of."

Marshall: "Hua what oh shit Everest its Cat."

Everest: "Oh sorry Cat what are we doing My kingdom I have to hep.

Cat: "Everest Drake and Jenny they destroyed it. I have an old friend who will take you to Pup Society you have to get back up."

Everest: "What why can't you come with us."

Cat: "I have to get back to my daughter."

Marshall & Everest: "WHAT!"

Cat: "ha ha yea I have a daughter, its nothing she just saved all three of us."

Everest: "Well tell her the Queen thanks her."

Cat: "Will do Everest."

Marshall: "Cat you have just exited the neutral zone we are now in the South clans territory."

Everest: "Go back damnit we are game for killing here!"

Cat: "Don't worry Delgado will take care of you."

Cat set the both of them down off his back.

Everest: "Wait where are you going? Don't leave us!"

Cat: "Don't worry you'll be fine just make sure you eat because your eating for three."

Everest: "What, what do you mean?"

Cat turned and ran off back to the neutral zone.

Everest: "Cat CAT..."

Back at the Forest clan.

Misty: "Does she know she is pregers yet?"

Cat: "I kept it vague."

Misty had finished up doing a death toll on her laptop total deaths: death count the Forest militia 152dead Lu headshot Samuel tortured to death Kodiak Chainz Devin Southern clan 295

Misty: "Total dead 157 from our side but the pup society suffered heavy casualties as well as the southern clan. South clan 259/300 and the Pup society we came with 400 and are leaving with 211.

Cat: "Wow well I sent Marshall and Everest on their way."

Misty: "Well you can help me with the bodies and clean up."

Cat: "OH goodie (sarcasm)"

Back in the Southern territory Marshall and Everest kept heading south. A figure stood in the distance.

Marshall: "Look there's someone."

Everest held Marshall's mouth shut.

Everest: "Let me handle this."

Marshall: "mmpph."

Marshall licked her paw but it didn't do much she just wiped her paw off.

Everest: "Hello I'm Everest queen of-"

Wolf: "Your past your border and now your gonna be my horny bitch!"

Everest: "Excuse me!"

Marshall: "Back off she is my mate."

Wolf: "Tisk tisk tisk."

As the wolf charged Marshall he threw him onto the ground knocking him out. He then grabbed Everest and began to rape her.

Everest strained to use her legs to push his cock away from her wet pussy hole, but then he bit into her shoulder and began thrusting into her. As the wolf pushed his thick 8 inch cock into her hole she cried out in pain.

Everest: "Oh fuck so thick it's so good oh yea don't stop."

Everest: "What am I doing, Marshal wake up. HELP ME. Oh Fuck it feels sooooo good."

Wolf: "Yea moan for me you know you like it."

Wolf: "Shut it slut your my toy and toys don't talk."

Just then a black and gold blur head butted the wolf onto his back.

Wolf: "Hey its not nice to interrupt when I'm playing."

Delgado had rushed the wolf bitting into his throat snapping his neck. * Snap *

Everest came down from her small high and panted.

Everest: "Thank you you must be Delgado?"

Delgado: "Lets go."

Delgado was much bigger and taller that Everest. Delgado scoped up Marshall placing him on his back. Everest walked along side him.

Delgado: "Kid I'm getting paid to do this so please shut up."

Everest: "I'm a queen i-"

Delgado snapped at her.

Delgado: "Shut up and just- look please just be quiet. We have to get out of her so keep your voice down."

Everest kept quiet.

Back at the Forest clan Drake and Jenny had the Cat, Misty and the remaining survivors tied up with guns to their heads.

Drake: "Look no one has to get hurt just tell me where the bitch is and I'll kill the Dalmatian, screw Everest's brains out her vagina and make myself king."

Cat: "I've taken them somewhere where you will never touch them ( Spits out blood ).

Drake: "Tell me now you stupid excuse flea bagging mutt."

Jenny had taken misty the only other girl into a separate room and began to torture her. As she shoved her paw into her moth gagging her she forced it down further and then fingered Misty. Having a paw stuffed into her throat made it hard for her to breathe. She died to scream but all she could do is moan from the sexual pleasure. Jenny then removed her paw from her throat and vagina

Jenny: "Ready to talk now you slut?"

Misty: "Never!"

Jenny: "So be it."

Jenny fingered Misty until she came.

Jenny: lets see how much I can make you cum."

Pushing past her orgasm drove her insane as she rapidly thrashed and moaned jenny then sat on Misty's mouth pushing her vagina into her mouth.

Misty: "Oh please stop ( Crying ) please s- stop I'll talk I swear."

Jenny kept restraining Misty and called in drake.

Drake: "Is she talking yet?"

Jenny: "I had to force it out of her."

Misty: "They are going north back to the town ( Lied they are heading South )

Jenny: "Now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Misty spit into Jenny's eyes and ran out the room. Cat then punched Drake in the snout. Cat pulled his knife out and cut his ropes.

Cat: "You have to get out of here."

Misty: "Dad no don't leave me again come with."

Cat Pushed Misty onto the top of the wall but then and he was just about to climb over Drake grabbed him.

Drake: "Answer these questions."

Cat: "Yea what ever you want."

Drake: "So how have you been, hmm its see a lousy fighter and commander you let your own die for you and you only. what about being a father did you fail at that? "

Cat: your right I've been a lousy commander and fighter, but being a dad, that I didn't fail. I didn't fail I did't fail."

Cat screamed out one last word.

As Misty was on the other side of the wall she listened to her dads last words.

Cat: "I love you Misty I always loved you your mother would be proud."

Drake then cut his throat pen and snapped his neck.

Misty just sat crushed and balled up crying her heart out.

The rest of the forest clan was slaughtered.

Back to Everest Marshall and Delgado.

Marshall had woken up on the back of Delgado next to Everest.

Marshall: "Hey Delgado?"

Delgado walked up next to the train car and loaded the two into the box car.

Delgado: "Stay on the train for 12 miles and then get off. Head West and you will find the Pet Society."

Marshall: "Thank you for everything Delgado."

Delgado just looked back at the train began to move and he smiled at the Sleeping Husky and Marshall.

A/N And there is the 7th chapter to Primal Instinct please PM me your Ideas and as always please review and a shout out goes to Cat 137 thanks to him foe letting me use his OCS and I will see all of you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8 train to the West

A/N Hey guys I've been putting a lot of content and stories out and just wanted to say life after loss is being put on hold for now. As a result of this I will not be posting any new chapters to Primal Instinct or Life after loss until Sunday. So if you like my content please PM and review and with that lets get right into it.

Marshall had looked out to Delgado as the train pulled away.

Delgado: "12 miles then head West!"

Marshall: "Got it thank you for everything."

as the train pulled away and Delgado was soon out of sight.

Marshall laid down next to Everest curling up. Marshall had felt something soft brushing against his balls.

Marshall: "Everest I know its you."

Everest: "Oh come on why don't we have a little fun to pass the time."

Marshall: "Oh yea I like the sound of that.

As Marshall looked down he had noticed the bite mark on Everest's neck.

Marshall: "what happened to you? your bitten."

Everest: "The wolf had raped me he bit me and force fucked me."

Marshall hugged Everest for what seemed like an eternity.

Marshall: "Lets change that shall we?"

As Marshall pined Everest to the ground he then straddled her rubbing his hips onto her.

Everest: "Hump me dry and make me wet make me scream."

Marshall dry humped Everest bouncing his hips up and down on her butt.

Everest: "mmpphh yea do me in the ass, ram it up deep inside me."

Marshall was getting hard. He licked her neck giving Everest a shiver down her spine.

Everest: "Do me now take me in the ass."

Marshall grabbed his cock and pushed it slowly into Everest's butt hole causing her to moan.

Marshall: "I love how tight your ass is."

Everest: "I love your thick throbbing cock inside me."

Marshall pushed his cock in and out of her ass pushing it all the way until all that was out was his knot.

Everest: "OHHH FUCK Marshal do me hard and fast."

Marshall enjoyed the warm feeling of her butt. He began forcefully ramming her ass with his cock and Everest moaned out in pure pleasure.

Everest: "Fuck Marshall do me with your knot."

Marshall pushed and pulled his knot in and out of Everest stretching her tight ass hole.

Everest: "MMMMM FFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK It feels sooooo fucking good!"

Marshall: "I love this your so tight and warm."

Marshall's balls were slapping against Everest's wet vagina pleasuring her even more.

Everest: "I'm Cumming!"

Everest sprayed her cum all aver Marshall's legs and balls. Everest then pushed and pooped out Marshall's knot and poop covered cock. Everest then bowed down and began to lick Marshall's cock and cleaned it. When she was finished she spit out the taste of shit. Everest then jerked Marshall off, stroking his cock up and down.

Marshall: "Everest I'm cumming!"

Everest put her mouth on his cock as he came into her mouth. She then kissed him and pushed all of Marshall's cum into his mouth.

Everest: "How do you like that?"

Marshall swallowed his own cum before speaking.

Marshall: "That was so hot."

Everest then pinned Marshall and stood over him and then attacked his neck with Nibbles.

Marshall: "OH Everest this is amazing."

Everest then rolled him on top of her and cuddled the shit out of him thrusting her hips into his tail and pawed at his cock like a pup.

Everest: "Your my sex toy now."

Marshall: "I love that idea."

Everest then laid on top of Marshall's back with her paws under him.

Everest: Can I mark you?"

Marshall: What do you mean?"

Everest slowly bit into Marshall's neck drawing a small amount of blood. Licking up up she kissed I'm and the the two fell into each others arms.

Marshall: "Oh it just gets more sexy."

As Marshal looked out the cargo door he saw a sign.

Marshall: "We are here the 12 mile marker."

Everest: "Ok ready 1...2...3 JUMP."

Everest and Marshall Jumped off the train and tumbled into the grass. Marshall landed face first into Everest's crotch his snout pushing into her vagina.

Everest: "Oh Marshall your so adorable."

As the two got up and shared a kiss they started walking West Everest began to feel dizzy.

Everest: "Hey Marsh could we take a break for a second I don't feel-"

Everest then blacked out. Marshall panicked.

Marshall: "Everest? Wake up Everest."

Marshall placed Everest onto his back and ran to the west frantically looking for the pet Society.

Marshall: "There."

Marshall saw a big building with a star on it and it read PET SOCIETY HQ.

Marshall pressed a button and the buzzer opened the gates.

Marshall: "Don't worry Eve we will get help here."

Everest was still unconscious.

Marshall walked up the the glass doors and was meet by a pup who was holding a AR 15 assault rifle.

Blizzard: "State you name, rank, and purpose of visit."

Marshall: "My Name is Marshall King of the Forest clan and I am requesting medical attention for my mate."

Blizzard looked closer at the Husky and upon realizing who it was garbed his radio.

Blizzard: "Get me immediate trauma care at gate 3."

As two dogs rushed in with a stretcher.

Melody: "Ok Shadow load him up. Get me a blood sample from both of them and rush them to the E vac unit. Blizzard get me Tails on line 2."

Melody and Shadow rushed Marshall and Everest to seperate rooms.

Marshall: "Everest is she going to be ok?"

Melody: "She will be fine. I have to take a blood sample so hold still."

Melody pushed the needle into Marshall's vein drawing sterile blood.

Marshall: "OW!"

Melody: "Oh it wasn't that bad."

In Everest's room

Everest had woken up and was in a bed. She was hooked up to a IV and heart monitor.

Everest: "What the where am I? UM excuse me.. hello... excuse me."

Ember: "Oh good your awake."

Everest: "Can you tell me where I am, and why I'm here?"

Ember: "Its simple you had blacked out from Being in heat."

Everest: "What I'M PREGNANT?"

Ember: "Well yes you are currently carrying two pups."

Everest began to cry.

Ember: "Well it seems-"

Ember was cut off by Melody.

Melody: "The Dalmatian wants to see Everest. Should I let him back?"

Ember: "Yes yes bring him in."

Marshall ran into the room and jumped up onto the bed with Everest.

Everest: "Marshall I'm pregnant with with twins."

Marshall had Kissed Everest Passionately. As he broke the kiss he spoke.

Marshall: "Everest that's wonderful we are parents."

Ember: "Melody did Blizzard call Tails yet? "

Melody: "I'll go check."

Back to Blizzard.

Tails: "What do you want, and what is so important that you would waste my time?"

Blizzard: :Um chief Tails Queen Everest and King Marshall are here in the hospital."

Tails: "Well then I must see them."

As Chief Tails and Blizzard walked down the hall to Everest's room Melody knocked on the door frame.

Melody: "UM Chief Tails is here Ember."

Ember: "Ok."

Tails: "Queen Everest what brings you to the west?"

Everest: "The southern clan raided and slaughtered my village we come to you in seek of help."

Tails: "Get me head of security now and scramble the front Line Militia."

Everest: "So your going to help us?"

Tails: "We have a warrant out for Drake and Jenny, and yes we will help you. Get the troops ready for a ground strike. I want 600 troops and a Black hawk assault helicopter."

Everest was unhooked from the heart monitor and give pain reliever.

600 militants were loaded into an assault copter. Tails, Everest, and Marshall rode in the cockpit.

As the copter sped to back to the south armed and loaded Jenny and Drake had no Idea what was about to hit them.

A/N and there is the 8th chapter to PI please review and as always please check out Cat 137 and Marco. Thanks goes out to them for letting me use their OCS and I will see all of you in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9 a trap

A/N Hey guys I'm back bringing you the 9th chapter to forced love so lets get right into it.

Drake and Jenny finished slaughtering the last of the forest clan and then walked out the gates as Drake looked for the escapist Misty came up behind him bashing his head with a log.

Drake doubled over grunting.

Drake: "That hurt you bitch."

Misty: "I- That should of knocked you out, I hit you in the head."

Drake just stood over Misty.

Misty: "Get away you creep."

Drake grabbed Misty's hind leg and pulled her against his chest.

Drake: "Why don't you tell me where Everest and Marshall really are."

Misty: "And if I don't?"

Drake: "Then I'll just have to force it out of you one way or another."

Misty screamed as Drake pinned her to the ground and began pushing his claw into her chest drawing blood.

Misty tried to push him off of her but he then pulled his claw cutting into Misty's chest.

Misty: "Ow fuck stop hurting me just do It, DO IT COME ON YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Drake: "Fine have it your way."

Drake picked up Misty and carried her over the gates and tied her to the gate.

Drake: "Are you ready talk or do I have to torture you some more?"

Misty just said nothing. Drake then proceeded to push his paw into her vagina fingering her.

Misty: "Oh fuck stop it please I'll talk I'll talk."

Drake: "Now I know they wouldn't head north you're lying. Be a good girl and tell me where they are."

Misty: "They went to the Pet society."

Drake: "Call him and tell them they don't need to come back."

A phone was held up to misty's ear and Drake dialed Everest.

Everest: "Misty hello is Cat there are you ok?"

Misty was being fingered in the vagina by Drake.

Drake: "Tell them not to come and that your fine."

Misty: "EverstpleasehelptheykilledCatandareholdingmeprisonerheisrapingme."

Drake: "You slut."

Everest could hear Misty screaming.

Misty: "Everest help!"

Everest hung up and then told Tails to step on it.

Everest: "Marshall we have a sitaution, Cat is dead and Misty is being held captive by Drake."

Marshall: "Ok is it Jersey shore? We are 20 minutes away."

Everest: "Its not funny Marshall."

Back to drake and Misty.

Misty moaned as drake shoved his rock hard cock up Misty's vagina.

Misty: "Oh fuck fuck fuck ugh oh M-Marshall and Everest are gonna kick your ass. Oh fuck it hurts please stop I can't take anymore."

Drake had made misty cum 6 times in a row torturing her vagina.

Drake: "Yea I'm counting on it."

Drake continued to torture her.

Back to Everest and Marshall.

Tails: "Everest we are nearing the drop zone. Everest, Marshall get your parachutes and get ready to jump."

Everest: "OK Marshall come on."

Marshall and Everest and all 600 soldiers jumped out of the plane. once they got to the ground they ran into the woods surrounding the area.

Misty: "OH FUCK SHIT STOP PLEASE IT HURTS."

Everest could hear Misty screaming from the gates.

Everest: "That must be Misty it sounds like she is being tortured again."

Marshall: "Lets go."

As they moved in surrounding the place Jenny walked out. She looked at Drake who was pawing Misty.

Jenny: "So having fun or do you want to do me?"

Drake stood up and looked at Jenny and smiled. As the two walked into the gate he left Misty chained to the fence. Under her was a puddle of blood and cum.

Everest: "We have to help her."

Marshall: "You get Misty."

Everest crept over to an unconscious Misty and cut the chains. Everest threw Mist onto her back and retreated back to the woods.

Everest: "I got her."

Marshall: "Good we can leaver her here for now."

Tails: "My troops are preparing to breach the area."

Tails threw 4 smoke canisters into the gates and smoke filled the area.

Jenny: "Fuck you are so big and hard."

Drake thrusted into Jenny's vagina and began thrusting in and out pounding her with his knot.

Jenny: "Oh fuck yea oh oh oh oh oh fuck."

Just then a smoke canister fell outside the door.

Jenny: "Shit Make me squirt."

Jenny sprayed all over Drake and then sniffed into the air.

Jenny: "Do you smell smoke."

Drake got up and ran out and hopped the wall. Leaving Jenny naked on the bed Tails and the 600 soldiers breached the area arresting Jenny. Drake escaped.

Everest: "Where is the sick bastard that ruined my kingdom?"

Jenny: "He just left me Jesus I swear I don't know."

Tails: "Search the perimeter and find Drake. I want him alive for questioning."

All the soldiers ran and went in search of drake.

On top of a cliff

Drake: "They will never find me, But I'd like to see them try."

Drake picked up Misty and ran off into the distance leaving everything behind him.

Tails and all the soldiers searched for Drake but no one found him.

Tails: "I can't believe he escaped. Damnit we had him."

Everest "Wheres Misty?"

Marshall: "She should be there right where you left her."

Marshall looked around for her but no one could find her either.

Everest: "Maybe Drake took her."

Soldier: "Sir you may want to see this."

Tails walked over to the soldier and he saw wolves and Cat all with their throats slashed and their necks broken.

Tails: "Oh my god."

Tails: "We need to find Drake and I want him alive he will pay that sick one nutted bastard."

All the troops fanned out and searched for Drake but he was long gone.

Jenny: "You'll never find him he is long gone by now he took the bitch with him he-"

Tails shot Jenny in the head.

Tails: "God damn she was annoying."

Tails: "Corporal where is my goddam coffee? Get me a double shot."

A/N And there is the 9th chapter please review and PM me your Ideas and pease check out Cat 137 he has some amazing stories and with that I will see all of you in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10 losing it all for love

A/N hey guys I hope you are enjoying the story so far, so here is the final chapter of part two so lets get right into it.

Drake was in a cave on top of Cavern Cliff. He had Misty tied up to a pole as he whipped her and tortured her.

Drake: "They knew... they all know now. You are my ransom and they will bow down to me."

Misty spat out a large amount of blood from her mouth.

Misty: "Your insane if you think they will waltz right up to you unarmed, your wanted!"

Drake: "Im insane either way, but I'M not like chad Mc Daniels, no no he was a psychotic fool. That bastard couldn't even screw in a lightbulb without cutting himself on the glass."

Misty: "Who?"

Drake slapped misty in the face.

Drake: "Shut up you stupid slutty bitch!"

Misty: "Hey fuck you man."

Drake: "No, but I'll gladly fuck you."

Misty: "No get your stupid dick away fro-"

Drake shoved his dick up into Misty's vagina and started thrusting.

Misty: "Fuck it still hurts from the last time... shit"

Drake started to go faster and harder ramming his dick into her sore hole.

Misty: "FFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!"

Back to the forest clan.

Tails slurped his coffee while looking over the dead bodies.

Marshall: "Where did you get the coffee?"

Tails: "I pulled it out of thin air."

Soldier: "No he didn't! I got it from the truck."

Tails: "I Did to pull it from thin air, now we have to find Drake and Misty. Corpral Jones interrogate the suspect."

Corporal Jones: "Um sir... you shot her in the head, remember?"

Tails: "Dammit, Well find someone else then like this rock that looks like a face."

Corporal: "Chief I think you need to lay off the coffee."

Tails: "Nonsense, I found blood right here see, the blood will point us in the direction we need to go."

Corporal: "Well Everest I think he lost it, chasing after Drake and Jenny his entire life really took a toll on him."

Everest: "Well If Drake took Misty wouldn't the logical explanation be that he would run the polar opposite way we were?"

Corporal: "Everest thats brilliant."

Meanwhile Tails was questioning a rock that looked like a face.

Tails: "Answer me dammit, Where is mr one nut?"

Soldier: "Chief Tails I think you should sit down and not drink any more coffee."

Tails: "But He knows SOMETHING, THE WRITINGS ON THE WALL HE KNOWS WHAT HE DID WITH HER IN THE BEDROOM!"

Soldier: "OMG he has lost it."

Marshall was wandering up the side of the hill when he found some bloodied tracks.

Marshall: "Hey I found some tracks on top of this hill."

Everest and the Corporal ran over and the corporal closed it for evidence.

Corporal: "Marshall, this is defiantly the way he went. Let me go back to the truck and grab some guns."

Everest and Marshall sat together and talked.

Marshall: "So Everest our pups, will we be good parents?"

Everest: "Oh I know we will be good parents."

Marshall: "Really? What about the life I left behind? What about Connor?"

Everest: "Oh Marshall we already love you, Maybe someday we will go back."

Marshall: "Thanks Eve that makes me feel better."

Everest hugged Marshall and gave him a kiss.

* Bang *

Corporal: "Dammit someone take the gun away from Tails, He thinks that rock is out for him."

Tails: "He attacked me first Corporal. He tried to assassinate me."

Corporal: "Dammit Tails, the rock didn't try to assonate you. Dammit someone take his gun."

The soldier grabbed tails gun away from him.

Tails: "But he was about to confess to me that he knew that Drake took my 50 cent off coupon for popcorn."

Soldier: "Oh my god I don't get paid enough to deal with this shit."

Corporal: "Yes you do, and don't say you don't because you make 150,000 a year."

Marshall: "Holly fuck, I would sit around for the rest of my life after 9 years."

Everest: "It would be nice to have some cash to fall back on."

Corpral: "Ok Marshall and Everest these are two 4.5 caliber bore handguns. The bullet can put a hole the size of a grapefruit in someone, so be careful."

Marshall: "Cool."

Everest: "Oh my god Marshall put the fucking safety on, I don't want my foot blown off."

Marshall: "oh."

Corporal: "Tails, stay here and do something useful like go bug one of the special ops."

Tails: "Dammit."

Tails pawed at the dirt.

Everest: "Well shall we go get Drake?"

Corporal: "We shall, lets go."

Drake continued to force fuck Misty and he made her cum another 4 times.

Misty: "Fuck that really hurts, do ya want to be a bit lighter down there?"

Drake just slapped Misty across the muzzle.

Drake: "Shut up, you know you like it."

Misty spit into his eyes and then tried to escape but since she was tied by the paws, she couldn't escape.

Drake "HHMM cock flavored spit, why not."

Drake then forced Misty to suck his cock but then when he put it in she bit into it.

Drake: "FUCK OW OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

Misty then tried to struggle out of her ties, but was then knocked out after being hit in the temple with a handgun. Drake then held his cock still in pain.

Drake: "Stupid bitch bitting off my dick like that AGGH."

Corporal Jones, Everest, and Marshall are following the blood and tracks to the cave when they heard a scream.

Corporal: "SHHH I'll call for backup."

Radio: "Squad 3 requesting backup at my location."

All the troops except one who had to keep an eye on Tails went to the Corporal.

Soldier: "Why do I always get the lame assignments?"

Tails: "They are all out for me they are all against me, well what they don't expect is that I'm against them HA... ha hahahahahahaha."

Soldier: "Oh my god."

The soldier tranquilized Tails and he fell over and passed out.

Soldier: "Thats better."

As all the troops moved into the cave they peeked around the corner and saw Drake holding his bitten cock.

Everest: "Oh my fuck eww."

Marshall covered Everest's eyes.

Corporal: "Breach, sub due and release. GO!"

All the soldiers crashed the cave entrance guns up and then realized that it wasn't Drake.

Corporal: "What the fuck, what kind of..."

Drake: "Surprise surprise..."

* Bang * Bang * bang * bang* Bang * Bang * bang * bang* Bang * Bang * bang * bang *

As Drake started shooting all the soldiers fell to the ground bleeding or dead.

Drake: "Thats right fucking die!"

Corporal: "Take cover return fire."

As bullets whizzed by one grazed Jones in the arm.

Corporal: "AGHHH fuck. I'm sick of his shit."

Jones threw a grenade and it blew up sending pieces of metal into Drake's throat and head killing him.

Drake: "Fu-"

Corporal: "Its over get me a medic and EMT, Load all the casualties into the truck we will drive them back to base ourselves. We watch over our own."

Everest: "What do we do now?"

Marshall and Everest handed the guns back to Jones.

Marshall: "Well we raise our pups and rebuild the Forest Clan."

Everest kissed Marshall and they loaded Drake into the truck and returned to the Pet Society.

Epilogue:

Everest Gave birth to two pups in late November, Marshall and Everest rebuilt the Forest clan and Everest took Marshall back to his puppy years.

Everest: "Ok Marshall you can open your eyes now."

Marshall opened his eyes and he was standing infront of his home. A man walked out and looked down at the two dogs.

Connor: "Marshall?"

Marshall ran to Connor and jumped into his arms crying.

* Whimper * Whine *

Connors tears soaked Marshall's fur as the two hugged.

Marshall hopped down and went back over to Everest.

Everest: "Our pups should have a home to grow up in don't you think?"

Marshall: "Really?"

Everest kissed Marshall and Connor let them in. As the five, Connor, Everest, Marshall and the two pups snuggled up by the fireplace they all fell asleep except for Marshall and Everest.

Everest: "This is the first place we had sex."

Marshall: "Yea those were the good'ol days."

Everest: "They still can be."

Marshall: "What do you?"

Everest pushed Marshall down onto the couch and started to kiss him. ( You know the rest ) P to the V

At the Pet Society a body laid on a metal table, an identification tag read : Deceased: Drake wanted for murder, rape, and arson. the body sat up and opened its eyes.

Drake: "I'm coming for you Everest and this time Marshall won't be able to save you!"

A/N OMG cliffhanger I hope you enjoyed Primal Instinct and as always please review and PM me your Ideas and I would like to thank Cat 137. Titan flame, Marco for lending me their OC throughout my story. As always I will see all of you in the next chapter!


End file.
